spoby (hate that i love you)
by MikaylaSkyeMunoz2519
Summary: this story is a spoby story obviously and im not gonna tell you really much about the story because i want you to guess whats gonna happening to spencer the only two hints i can give is spencer gonna have life experiencing change and to look at the genre
1. Chapter 1

Spencer calling Toby

Toby: Hey babe is everything ok i'm haven't talk to in a week

Spencer sniffles:uh..yeah..i'm fine

Toby:"Don't lie to me Spencer

Spencer:I"'m not lyi-

Toby: Spencer please don't lie to m-

Spencer:"I got go"

Toby: "Spence- line goes dead

Toby mutters:"What the fuck is going on with her"

so thats the chapter tell me what you think in the reviews what do you think is wrong with spencer PM me with your answers this storry is also on -mikayla


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day at school

Toby sees Caleb (Hanna and Caleb aren't dating)

Toby: "Hey man have you seen Spencer"

Caleb:"No me em and aria have been looking everywhere for her"

everybody starts grinning except toby

Spencer: "BOO!GoodMorning Baby"

Toby:"Holyshit Spencer what was that'

Spencer:Oh I don't know me surprising my boyfriend''she replies in a ''Duh voice''

this is a sex scene so beware

Spencer:''Toby why are we in a janitors closet'' she asks already knowing why

Toby:''Cause i need you right now" he replies huskily

Toby roughly kisses Spencer and pushes Spencer back up against the wall

5 minutes later all their clothing was off

Spencer:''I need you NOW!''

Toby enters Spencer hard and rough

Spencer:''Yes! Fuck YES MAKE ME CUM HARD TOBY''

Toby:Fuck ''BABE YOUR SO TIGHT!''

Spencer:''I think i'm gonna cum"

Toby moves two fingers to Spencer's clit

Spencer runs out her orgasm:I'''m gonna cu- ahhhhhhh!shit!''

Toby came right after Spencer

Toby puts Spencer down

Toby:'' You and group come over to my house my mom and dad will be out because we all need to talk"

kk tell me what you think Toby and Spencer are the popular kids so Spencer is a bad girl so she wears slutty clothes and things and her and Toby have sex all the time in the popular group include Toby Spencer Jason Aria Emily Holden Caleb and Ezra (he is a teacher) A will be in later the wannabe group includes Alison Hanna (hefty Hanna) Noel Mona Jenna and Sean - Mikayla


	3. chapter 3

who's wants know what's up with Spencer review and ill tell you


	4. bad dinner

**(Flashback)**

**Spencer and her family at the dinner table**

**Peter: "So Wren what do you do in your life"**

**Wren:''Well I work at the Rosewood hospital and-''**

**Spencer:''So basically you're just a stuck up biatch who wants to impress my fucked up of a family''**

**Peter:''Spencer young lady watch your mouth and next time we go out you better dress apporiate**

**Spencer:''What its not my fault everyone thinks i'm a**

**Melissa:''What a slut cause let me tell you Spencer you are a slut how bout you leave this restaurant and go slut it up with your boyfriend**

**Spencer starts to tear up Spencer:'' Fine if that's really how you fell ill go call him right now''**

**OUTSIDE**

**Wren comes outside**

**Wren: ''Are you okay''**

**Spencer sniffles Spencer:''yeah why do you care anyways don't you think i'm a slut like my family does''**

**Wren scoots real close to Spencer Wren:''NO''**

**Spencer:''Why are you so close to me''**

**Wren:''Because i want you''**

**Spencer steps back Spencer: ''get away from i swear ill scream and ill tell Toby''**

**Wren:''oh no you won't because if you do ill kill you before you get the chance to tell him''**

**Spencer screams Spencer:''SOMEBODY HELP M-'' WREN COVERS SPENCER'S MOUTH**

**Wren:SHUT UP! WREN RAPES SPENCER**

**Spencer calling Toby**

**Toby: Hey babe is everything ok i'm haven't talk to in a week**

**Spencer sniffles:uh..yeah..i'm fine**

**Toby:"Don't lie to me Spencer**

**Spencer:I"'m not lyi-**

**Toby: Spencer please don't lie to m-**

**Spencer:"I got go"**

**Toby: "Spence- line goes dead**

**Toby mutters:"What the fuck is going on with her"**

** to see the outfit spencer wore go to my polyvore my username is spoby1106**


	5. The Talk

Toby's house

Toby:''Do you know where spencers at she should have been here 15mins ago''

Jason:''she was in her room when i left my parents are trying to figure out why she has been acting so weird lately''

Holden:''Lets all ask her when she gets here''

_knock,knock_

Ezra:''that must be her''

Toby opens the door and hugs spencer

Toby:''Hey babe where have you been''

Spencer stutters:''I uh went home and took a shower and change''

Toby:''I can tell we all smell your shampoo"

Spencer sits next to Aria

Spencer:''So why'd you all want me here''

Jason:''Sis we need to ask you something''

Caleb:''Why have you been asking so weird lately''

Spencer stutters: ''uhh'' looks at everyone ''i can't tell you guys'' she starts tearing up aria hugs her from the side

Aria:''yes you can you can tell us anything''

Emily:''are you pregnant''emily says dumply

Aria:''SHUT UP EMIL- WAIT ARE YOU'' everybody looks her

Spencer:''NO'' everybody breathe breaths of relief

Toby:''Then babe what is it that is so bad you can't tell us''

Spencer looks at everybody scared

Spencer:''when uh my family and uh i went to me uh melissa uh boyfriend it was uh wren kingston''

Emily:''okay and he's just one of her boyfriends who works at a hospital''

Spencer:''That's not it''

Holden:''what else is there''

Spencer:he uh he uh he raped me''

everyone gasps and says''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY''

CLIFFHANGER GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEES WHAT HAPPENS MORE REVIEWS FASTER I UPDATE HAHAHAHA -MIKAYLA PM ME DON'T FORGET GO ON POLYVORE MY USERNAME IS SPOBY1106


	6. I Promise

Jason:''Spencer did you just fucking say wren raped you''

Spencer whispers''yes''

Toby:''WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME''

Spencer:''because he said before i had the chance to tell you he would already have killed me''

Toby and everybody hugs Spencer

Holden:''we are not gonna Wren ever touch you again''

Spencer:'' can we just forget this EVER happened''

Everybody agrees with Spencer

Aria:''Yeah BUT if he ever comes near you again or does something you don't like you tell us promise''

Spencer smiles:''I promise''

Spencer sits on Toby's lap and they start making out

Jason:''Okay Toby you and my lil sis are not about to have sex in front us off''

Toby and Spencer both say''Shut up!

Everybody starts laughing

Spencer:''We should throw a party Friday''

Everybody agrees

Aria:''WE COULD THROW IT FOR THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS''

Holden:''How are you so sure were gonna win''

Emily:''Because Toby's the quarterback and the captain''

Caleb:''hey don't forget me''

Emily rolls her eyes''and we have Caleb''

so what you think review or pm me


	7. Unexpected encounter prt1

Next day at school

Emily:''Hey did you hear about hefty Hanna wanting to ask spencer for help to get skinny''

Spencer and Toby approach the group

Jason: '' so sis what's gonna be your answer

Spencer:''oh heck to the no you really think im gonna help her''

everybody starts laughing

someone wraps there arms around spencers waist and starts kissing her neck

sorry it's really short i wrote this on my phone and the cliffhanger who do you think wrap their arms around spencers waist hmm wait and find out


	8. Unexpected encounter prt2

Spencer:''what the fuck toby wha-

Mystery guy:"hey ex sister in law and ex brother in law"

Jason and Spencer both "Ian"

Toby puts his arms protectively behind Spencer

Toby:"What the fuck are you doing at our school"

Ian:"why so rude Toby afraid im gonna steal your girl I mean she is the most bad girl and popular girl in rosewood

but that doesnt mean im here for her"

Holden:"well than why are you here"

Ian:"im the new swim coach"he says looking at spencer

Spencer laughs"sorry but i don't swim im the cheerleader captain and sorry em you're gonna be stuck in a bathing suit with this pervert watching"

Ian growls "ill get you back next time"

Caleb:"hey you better watch what you say to spencer cause you're messing with the wrong group"

Jason Toby and Holden both say "Yeah"

before they can say anything else the bell rings

so what do you think you were all surprise i bet A will be coming thanks for the reviews i get the faster iupdate so keep them coming even if you are a guest thanks spobylover1237 and sarahschneider2012 for your support and reviews


	9. Character stats

The Popular Group people status

age and birthday

Spencer:16,February14,1995

Toby:16,June22,1995

Jason:16,August6,1994

Caleb:16,January 21,1995

Holden:16,December4,1995

Aria:16,May3,1995

Emily:16,December18,1995

Ezra:25,October2,1988

times

Spencer:Andrew

Toby:Alison

Jason:Random girl

Caleb:Mona

Holden:Aria(just to get it over with the don't love eachother)

Aria:Holden

Emily:Noel

Ezra:Maggie

Okay so next is gonna be the wanna be group which i listed whos in the wannabe group in chapter1and tell me any other stats you want to know about the group


	10. What's Wrong with Spencer

Science Class

(Spaleb Scene)

Caleb:"So how do you feel about Ian being back"

Caleb notices that spencer is focus on her phonw

Caleb:"hey whats on your phone that your so intererested about new croptops"

Spencer starts tearing up "uh may I be excuse to the bathroom"

"Are you okay

All eyes are on Spencer

Spencer :"uh yeah i just need to go to the bathroom"

:"okay here take this pass"

Spencer runs to the bathroom

_**To:Toby,Jason,Holden,Emily,Aria**_

_**Meet in the bathroom somethings up with Spencer.**_

**What's up with spencer and whats was on her phone tell me what you think in the reviews**


	11. Who is it?

In the bathroom

Jason opens the door"Spence you in here" everyone hears her sniffle

Spencer:"Yeah the second stall"

Toby:"hey whats wrong"

Spencer hesitates and looks at Emily and Aria"Did you guys get one"

Aria and Emily:"Yeah"

Holden:"what are you guys talking about"

Caleb:"wait is it"

Spencer,Aria,and Emily:"Yeah"

Toby:"what are you guys talking about"

Spencer shows him her phone

**_Hey you miss me because I missed you and i'm coming back to get -A_**

Jason:"wait A's back"

Spencer:"yeah and he or she is hunting"

Holden:"That asshole is not gonna get you three without going through us"

Toby and Caleb:"yeah"

Jason:"but who could it be this time because CeCe is in jail with alot of security i dont think she can escape and plus we already know she was A last time"

Spencer:"I dont know"

Bell rings

Caleb:"lets meet at my house after school my parents wont be home to later"

Everybody agrees

Toby:"hey babe you ok you look green"

Jason:"yeah are you ok"

Spencer:"i think im gonna throw up" she runs to toilet Toby right behind her

Toby:"you okay now"

Spencer:"yeah"

**what you think? who do you think is A or A team?Why did Spencer throw up? Tell me what you think in the reviews**


	12. This can't be happening to me

**)Okay I feel so bad for doing this to spobylover1237 and I hope you want be mad at me and you'll keep reading my story so here it is**

(At Caleb house)

Caleb:" so who do you think is A"

Toby:"Ian and that son of a bitch Wren"

Everybody agrees except Spencer

Emily:"do you agree spencer"

Spencer shakes her head"wha... ...Ian...and...uh...Wren is A"

Jason:"Are you okay sis you been acting weird all day"

Spencer:"what yeah im uh totally fine you know Aria and Emily wanna come with me to the store while the guys...do there guy things"

Emily and Aria agree

**In the** Car

Aria:"what the hell is going on with you"

Spencer:"I think...i...uh...might be pregnant

Aria and Emily"WHAT!"

Emily:"wait is this why you wanted to come to the store"

Spencer:"yeah"

Aria:"well it looks like were here"

They buy 4 test and go to Spencers house

At Spencers house

Aria:"how many minutes do we have to wait"

Spencer:"2mins"

Emily:"hey no matter what those test us and the group will be here for you"

Spencer:"what about my parents and Toby what if he goes have sex with other because he cant have sex with his hormonal girlfriend"

Aria:"hes not going to do that and if he does you know Jason,Caleb,and Holden are gonna kick his ass"

before they can say anything else the timer goes off

Emily:"well lets see if your futures about to change or what"

they all look in big bold letters were the words**Pregnant**

Spencer:"im pregnat"she sinks down to the ground and starts crying

**Okay there it is shes pregnant please dont be mad at me you guys for making her pregnant she still gonna have her bad girl act and the rest of them is still gonna have their bad group act so please dont be mad hopefully you'll still read my who do you think is the PM me and tell me who you think and ill tell you if your wrong or not? ow do you think Toby and the guys are gonna react? Is it really Tobys or is it Wrens so PM me with your answers and ill tell you if your wrong or right -love Mikayla**


	13. Are you gonna be there for me?

(At Spencers house)

(spelissa and spason scene)

Spencer comes through the door and sees Melissa on the couch

Spencet sniffles"hey mel"

Melissa"oo now youre calling m- wait why are you crying"Melissa goes into big sister mode

Spencer sits next to Melissa on the couch

Spencer:"well can i start off about why i was acting weird after dinner"

Melissa:"yes i would love to know even mom and dad"

Spencer:"well i...you..see...uhh...wren...he...uh

Melissa:"Wren what spence"

Spencer:"Wren raped me"

Melissa:"that son of a bitch im come here spence"

Spencer:"Wait theirs more"

Melissa:"What tell me"

Spencer:"Umm how do i say this ummm i'm pregnant"

Melissa:"Wait what with Wrens baby that son of a bitc-

Spencer:"No no no"

Melissa:"umm how do you know"

Spencer:"because 3 weeks ago when me and toby you know umm i forgot to take my pill that day"

Door slams hard Its jason

spencer turns around

Jason:"your pregnant"

Spencer:"How long have you been here"

Jason:"the whole time"

Spencer:"jason you can't tell toby what if he leaves me than the baby will grow up without a father"

Jason calms down and hugs spencer

Jason:"hes not going to leave you because if he does i will kick his ass"

Spencer:"thanks jay"

spencers phone beep

**_Did you forget about me well im back and im ready tell secrets and ruin relationships so watch your back -A_**

**_so what did you think tell me what you think in the revies tell me names and what gender the baby should be two and tell what you also think should be in the story because its not just my story its everybodys story love yall-mikayla_**


	14. Pick one

Girl names

Skylar

Mikayla

Lexi

Alexis

Mia

Adrian

Selena

Boy names

Mason

Austin

Roosovelt

Danny

Daniel

Anthony

Leia

so thoses are the names if you have any other names put them in the Reviews and PM me and tell me what gender the baby should be


	15. They perks of pregnancy

Waking up

(Spencer's** pov)**

I woke up with really bad morning sickness Maybe i shouldnt go to school today i mean its normal for me to skip school i always do it

"Good morning"i say to Melissa and Jason

"Good morning sis how do you feel"Jason says

"like im going to throw up''I reply

''Here take this"Melissa says handing me this odd pill

''what the hell is this"I say examining the pill

"it's a parental pill it gives the baby nutrients''Melissa says

''oh''I say as i pop it in my mouth

''you ready to go to school''Jason says

''no Toby,Caleb,and Holden are going to know somethings up with me''

''wait the girls know''Melissa and Jason ask at the same time

''Yes they came with me to get the pregnancy test''

''oh''is all i get back from both of them

''well hey ill be your back-up because nobodys gonna touch you or my nephew''Jason says

''how are you so sure its a boy maybe its a girl''i say

''it's a boy i know it''Melissa says

''hey your taking his side no fair''I say pouting

''awww dont pout sis''Mel says

''watch it's gonna be a girl and im gonna say I TOLD YOU SO and then you gonna owe me a jamba juice''I say

''whatever lets just get to school''jason says

**oh no im am so not ready for this day to begin Spencer thinks in her head**

**sooooo what did you think im still debating between a boy and a girl and the names so PM me or review and what do you think is gonna happen at school review and ill tell you-Mikayla**


	16. Telling Toby prt 1

At School

(Spencer's Pov)

Me,Aria,Emily,and Jason are standing in front of school talking about how to act normal around Toby,Ezra,Holden,and Caleb

''Spence are you listening''Emily says

''yeah yeah just thinking''I respond

''Well they should almost be here''Aria says

Then all our phones beep except Jason

**I spy with my BIG eyes a little liar with a baby you better watch out spencer im hunting and im hunting fast -A**

They all read

''We are not gonna let that son of a bitch touch our little niece or nephew spencer''Aria says

''so are we still going to the Halloween Bash at Noel kahns cabin''I say trying to change the subject

''spencer don't try to change the subject''Jason says

''LOOK I DONT WANT TO HAVE THE THOUGHT OF A TRYING TO HURT MY BABY OKAY SO JUST FUCKING STOP TALKING ABOUT''I say

''4 boys alert''Emily says we all look up and see Toby,Caleb,Holden,and Ezra approaching us

''Hey babe''Toby says then kisses my lips hard making the girls look at me jealous

''You guys should be use to this hes mine your never getting him bye bye''I say stupid hormones

''Someones jealous''Ezra whispers to the group

''HAHAHAHA very funny mister old man who wears out of style teacher clothes you know what fuck all yall im out of here''i say then run to the bathroom cause i feel like im going throw up

''SPENCER'' i hear them outside the bathroom

''were coming in there''i hear Ezra say

''Woah are you okay''Toby says holding my hair back

''well i better get use to it because thats what happens when your pregnant'' i say and see Toby,Ezra,Caleb,and Holdens face got blank

''WHAT THE HELL YOUR PREGNANT''they all say

**hahahaha what do you think? wHAT DO YOU THINKS gonna happen next? How is toby gonna react? tell me in the reviews or pm me-Mikayla**


	17. Telling Toby prt 2

**In the bathroom**

Toby's POV

I just found out spencer is pregnant all these things are going through my mind when i hear

''toby ppplleasse say something''Spencer says crying

''hey hey hey don't cry baby i will never leave you or this baby and i especially wont let A hurt our baby'' I say putting my hand over her stomach

everybody awes than everyone put their hands on Spencers belly ''Our baby'' everyone says

''I love you guys so much''Spencer says

''And we all love you to''we all reply

then sadly to interrupt our perfect moment the bell rings

''lets get to class and Spencer if you feel sick just run out the classroom''Ezra reassures spencer

''kk''spencer says

as we walk out the girls phone beep

**awww look at that the bad and popular kids are reunited but don't forget I'm Back and i'm always on your back -A**

**soooo what did you think i know its short i promise next chapter will be long -Mikayla**


	18. He's Back

**So who's been waiting for a chapter all about Spoby well i have so here it** is

(Toby's House)

(Spencer's Pov)

''So how do you really feel about me being pregnant be honest with me please toby''i say to toby

''Honestly i feel scared and i feel happy at the same time''He replys

''Are you gonna cheat on me'' i say scared for his answer

''No Never spencer i may have did that with other girls but your the one i reallly love i would never cheat on you''toby says to me i breath a sigh of relief

''I love you Toby''I say

"i love you too spencer forever and always''He replys

''are you hungry''He says breaking the silence

''do you really have to ask im carrying your baby''i say

''Yeah and only my baby'' Toby says

''shut up girls are following like 24/7 until i scare them away''i reply

''someone jealous'' he says in a baby voice

''Maybe''i say he than leans in and kisses me

''no need to be'' he says then my stomach growls

''looks like our baby is hungry''he says

after we finished eating we went to his room be cause his parents and jenna were coming home any minute and we wanted to talk

''So when are we going to tell our parents'' he says then all of a sudden i don't feel to good because i forgot about telling our parents

''babe you okay''he says concerned

''i think im going to throw up'' i say while running to the the bathroom toby comes in and pulls my hair back

'' let it out baby its ok im right here you're okay'' he says to me

''i think i'm done''i say starting to stand up but he grabs me and pulls me back down cause i was a little wobbly

''hey hey calm down okay we don't have to tell your parents right away ok don't stress about it ok it's not good for the baby''he says

''okay i wanna go lay down i'm really tired can you lay with me''i say

''yeah come on let's get my baby mama in bed''he says causing me to laugh

we lay in bed his hand around my belly

''so i made a doctors appointment for next saturday because i know you don't have a game or practice that day so is that ok''i say

''even day is good as long as you two are with me'' he whispers

''i love you''i say

''i love you too and our baby''he says

then we fall asleep than we wake up to my phone i look at my phone and pick up

''**hello'' i say **toby looks at me weird

''**hi spencer remember me'' the mystery person says my heart stop**

**''yes what do you want''i say**

**''your baby'' the person says than toby obviously heard because he tried to take my phone but by time he got my phone went dead**

''who was that'' he says

''it was

**cliffhanger hahahaha how did i do? who do you think called? tell me in reviews oh and 1 more thing was their any stories you would like me to write if so tell me what stories you would want me to write and ill write them-Mikayla**


	19. Who called

**who called spencer well your about to find out thank spobylover1237 cause i was gonna tell you tomorrow who called**

**(Spencer's Pov)**

''babe who just called you'' Toby says

''...A...al...Alison'' i say shaking with fear cause i knew jenna and their were having a sleep over right next to us

''that bitch''Toby says starting to get up but i grab him

''Toby no please can we just have a sleepover at Ezra's apartment please''i beg not wanting to get invovled with alisons group even though im much popular and better than her i just can't deal with the stress

''ok babe put a jacket on and well leave''toby says

**(Ezra's Apartment)**

_knock knock_

''Finally you open the fucking door im freezing cold and hungry''i say ezra and toby have their mouth wide open while i walk in

''close your fucking mouths''i say as i eat celery with peanut butter

''pregnancy hormones''they both say

''shut up'' i say

''so why are you guys here i thought you guys wanted ''Spoby'' time''ezra says looking at me weird

''what'' i say annoyed then i sit next to toby on the couch

''babe calm down we came because Alison and her group are threatning our baby'' toby says

''what the hell come on im about to kill that group'' ezra says

''i know i want to to but spencer right here won't let us''toby says while pointing at me

''look can you just save the beating up for tomorrow im just really tired and i want to sleep please i promise you all can get them back tomorrow at school''i say laying on tobys shoulder

''fine''they both say

we all end up falling asleep on the living room floor

**so tell me what you think not one of my best chapters but tell me what you think and if there are any other stories you want me to wriite tell me in the reviews -Mikayla **


	20. Please Don't Go

At Spencers house

(Spencer Pov)

I keep pacing around im my room freaking out until i feel toby put me in his lap

''Babe calm down its gonna be ok''he says trying to calm me down

''w-w-what iiif its not okay Toby what if they kick me out''I say stuttering

''look hey at least we only have to do it once i mean all our parents are coming to this dinner''he says trying to lighten the mood

''NOT HELPING!''I SAY

''Hormones''He says under his breath

''Hey i heard that''i say

''I meant for you to hear that''he said but only earns him a slap

''what the fuck was that for''he says slightly angry

''sorry but you deserved it''i say

_ .bleep_

i have a text message coming through

**Hope you didn't think this picture wasn't gonna get seen by Toby-A**

the picture was of Ian and Me KISSING

Toby obviously saw because he said''What the hell is this Spencer''he says standing

''Toby that was before we dated i promised''i say

''oh so im suppose to believe that your not cheating on me''Toby says about to leave but i step in front of him

''please don't leave me i cant tell both our parents about the baby by myself''i say begging

''How bout' you get Ian to do it with you that's probaly not even my baby''he says pushing me out of the way

''Toby no please don't break up with me i didn't cheat on you''i say when he's about to leave the door

''Whatever i'm out of here''he says then slams the door i slide down the door and start crying waiting for our parents to show up

_ .bleep_

**You should have listened to me when i said i was back for ruining relationships and friendships now how you gonna get Toby back-A**

**what you think?sorry for the cliffhanger hahahahaha and do you guys have any suggestions if you do PM me or put it in the review ad sorry it took me so long to update i was kinda down for the week because i lost one of my best friends because she said i was too rich for her but yeah so review or pm -Mikayla**


	21. Telling the parents

Sitting at the dinner table

(Spencers POV)

Sitting at the dinner table was my mom,dad,toby's mom,and toby's dad and me this really ackward

"so where is Toby at weren't you two suppose to tell us something together''Marion ask

''umm toby kinda got mad at me and went somewhere''i say nervous

''well what is that you wanna tell us''my mom says pretty annoyed

''umm i know your gonna hate me for this but here it goes i'm...-

''your what spencer''my dad says starting to get angry

''im pregnant''i say

''WHAT!'' they all say

''you better get the fuck out of my house right now''my dad says but what really shocked me is what he did next _slap! _he slapped me on the cheek

''FINE ILL LEAVE I HOPE YOUR HAPPY IM NOT IN YOUR LIFE ANYMORE''i say then run out the house i call Aria on the phone

_''hey aria can i come stay at yours for the night''i say sniffling_

_''of course what happened why are you crying''she says concerned_

_''ill tell you when i get there and call em please so we can have a girls night''i say trying to sound ok_

_''ok yeah yeah are you walking''she says_

_''yeah i left my keys and things in the house i only had my phone''i say_

_''spence ill come pick you up''she says_

_''no its ok aria im almost at your house anyway''i say_

_''kk hurry up i dont want my neice or nephew catching a cold''she says_

_''okay''i say laughing_

_''bye''she says_

_''bye''_

**if you go down to the woods today you better go in disguise if you go down to the woods today your sure for a big surprise for every bear that their was will gather here for certain because todays the day the teddy bears have their picnic better stay from the woods spence remember im hunting liars and their baby-A**

**so what did you think i know it was kinda short but i was kinda in a rush so yeah tell me any suggestions or anything in reviews of what you want to happen in the next chapter-Mikayla**


	22. Talk to me

(spencers pov)

I knocked on the door to Aria's house

_knock,knock,knock_

i was dragged in by two different sets of arms

''what the hell''i say

''oh hey em hey ar''i say

''hey''they both respond

''wait em how'd you beat me here''i say confused

''was already on my over'' she says

''so how'd the dinner go and wheres toby''Emily says

''umm the dinner went awful and i don't know if me and Toby are still together''i say looking down trying to hold back the tears

''what''They both say

'''-A sent a picture of when me and Andrew were dating and toby thinks i'm cheating on him''i say

''i'm about to call him right now''Emily's says angry that Toby is not believing me

Dialing toby's number put him on speaker

_what do want Emily _

_why are you mad at Spencer_

_because she fucking cheated on me_

_toby no she didn't that picture was taken when she and ANDREW WERE dating_

_yeah whatever_

_toby she's pregnant and you don't even care about her she had to tell you guy's parents on her own _hears aria yell ''WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOUR FACE SPENCER'' toby starts listening to what their saying ''would you guys quiet down i'm on the phone with toby he can hear what you guys are saying''

''NO EM COME HERE LOOK AT HER FACE''aria says ready to punch my dad

''WHAT THE FUCK SPENCER WHO DID THAT TO YOUR FACE''Toby hears

_''what do you mean what happened to her face''toby says wow he actually cares_

''MY my... dad he ...slapped me

''what''they both say

_''i'm on my way'' i hear toby say then the line goes dead_

**okay what did you think and do you guys have any suggestions for the story please put them in the reviews and ill do them but yeah hope you enjoy and just beware the next chapter might be short cause i really don't know what else to add for the next chapter so please help me out-Mikayla**


	23. NOT A CHAPTER

**sorry this is not a chapter but i just wanted to know if any of you catched the mistake i made in the last chapter but i put Andrew instead of Ian so i just wanted to tell you that and leave your thoughts and things and im thinking about writing another story so can you guys send me ideas of what you want for my 2nd story so yeah-Mikayla**


	24. I'll Always Be There

_knock knock knock knock knoc-_

_''_what the fuck toby how many times are you gonna knock on the damn door''Aria says

''wheres spencer''toby says walking in

''on the couch''aria responds

(IN the living room)'

(Spencer's Pov)

i hear footsteps coming i look up and see

''toby''i say and run to him and wrap my arms around his waist and hug him he hugs back and i let my tears flow

''shhh shhh shhh babe don't cry i'm here i'm so sorry for being a jerk i just let my jealouisy get the best of me''toby says

''mmy ddad hhhee slapped me''i say

''what where''he says looking at me with concern

''on my face''i say turning my head

''i'm gonna kill PETER''toby says face turning red

''No toby don't hey i'm okay the baby's okay''i says trying to calm him down

''NO SPENCER NOBODY'S GONNA YOU OR OUR BABY WITHOUT GETTING A PIECE OF ME''He says while grabbing his things then something pops into my head

''what if i said tomorrow at 10:30 we get to see our baby at our first doctors appointment'' i say crossing my fingers that my idea worked than i see his face soften and a smile grow on his face

''you mean your willing to wake up at about 9 and go to a doctors appointment''Toby says knowing i'm not a morning person

''well this is my baby so i'll do anything for my baby so yeah you may have to drag me out of bed and yell in my face but yeah''i say than we both kiss each other passionitely when we hear ''uhhhhh'' from Emily

''what wrong with you Em''i say breaking our make-out session

''i just got a school update that our reports are due Monday''she says

''oh well i already had lucas do that for me''i say

''hey do you think he'll do it for me''she says

''yeah heres his number 512-000-1234''i say to her as she writes it down

''thanks your the best''she says

''yeah i know i am and me and toby call aria's bed and you could call the rest of the group over since Toby's here''i say

''HEY''toby says

''sorry babe i had to but when they get here ill probably be sleep so goodnight''i say going up to Arias room but as i'm going up i get a text it says

**you sure you wanna sleep up there alone while i can get you-A**

when they say that i run upstairs and get a blanket and run down stairs and get in toby's lap and try to fall asleep

''hey babe i thought you were going to sleep''he says rubbing my back

''uh uhh i'm wanna sleep with you where me and the baby are safe''i say cuddling deeper into him

''hey what happened''Aria says

i show them my phone and they all gasp

''that son of a bitch''toby says

**ok theres my chapter sorry its been so long had a very drama emotional week but its all kinda worked out now so ill be updating alot like i used i was kinda on writers block so this chapter is all i could think of so tell me what you think-Mikayla**


	25. A Little Fun prt1

**sorry its been sooooo long since ive updated but i just been real busy this weekend so yeah forgive me**

(Spencer's Pov)

as im trying to sleep i feel someone shaking me to wake up saying my name

"SPENCER GET YOUR ASS UP''Toby says

''SPENCER DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN IT IS 9 AND IT TAKES YOU HOURS TO GET READY''Toby says

''NOOOOOOOOOOO''I say dragging out the 'o' and pull the covers over my head

''FINE THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY IT''he says then pulls all the covers off the bed

''WHAT THE HELL TOBY IT'S COLD''I say angrily

''so i dont care come on we have to get ready''toby says walking out

''I HATE YOU''I yell

''WE LOVE YOU''I hear them all say

**an hour later**

''okay i'm ready''i say jogging down the stairs

''finally''toby's says

''awwwwww''we hear them all say

''what''toby and me say

''we want to come''they all say

''ummmm i don't think you all can come''i say laughing

''but hey how bout we do this the girls come this time since theirs only 2 then next time you ''guys'' come''i say

''deal''toby says

''deal''they all say

**at the doctors** office

''babe will you come down and stay in your seat''toby says cause keep bouncing in my seat then emily and aria start laughing

''but i'm so excited''i say standing up

''where are you going''toby says

''to the bathroom ill be right back''i say

''ok''toby says

(Toby's POV)

''ok i need you guys help with something''i say to emily and aria

''ok i wanna have a little surprise for spencer this sunday for spencer''i say

''whats the occasion''emily says

''i just wanna have a time where she can relax you know than maybe you and the rest can come later''i say

''so what do you have planned''Aria says

''well i want to take her to the beach have a little picnic and have a little fun you know i think we all deserve that before school starts monday''i say

''when are we going to have it''emily says

''tomorrow at 1 you know since you girls need your beauty sleep''i say in a girly voice

''hey we'll talk more about it later spencer's coming back''emily says

**ok there is gonna be a part 2 so in part 2 it will start off when there in the doctors office so yeah tell me what you think and thank you callmespencer who helped me to come up with the surprise thing so yeah tell me how i did-Mikayla**


	26. A Little Fun prt2

**please forgive me im so sorry i havent updated in a while but i promise i have a good reason the reason is this girl made up rumors about a teacher and she blamed it on me and my friend and thing but yeah i think you can figure out the rest so now im back to my full scheludue to update everyday now that that girl is kinda out of my life so yeah heres the chapter you've al been waiting for**

(Spencer's pov)

As im walking back i see them talking about something than i hear say''shhh we'll talk later spencer's coming back''she says

''hey babe''toby says hiding something but i know a way to make him tell me what he is hiding so i sit in his lap and start kissing down his neck

''hey baby so what are you all hiding from me''i say

(Toby Pov)

shit she knows i'm hiding something from her

''nothing you'll have to wait and find out''i say

''fuck you, you know what i'm gonna sit on the other side of the room since you obviously aren't gonna tell me''she says getting off my lap and walking to the other side of the room

''hormones''aria,emily,and i say while laughing

''shut up''spencer shouts

(Spencer's Pov)

''oh that's okay ill figure out what you guys are hiding''i shout

''Spencer Hastings''the doctors says

''here'' i say nervous grabbing onto tobys hands when i see him walking

''hey baby no need to be nervous and your not mad at me anymore''he says

''no im not mad anymore i guess i have to wait to find out right''i say damn i hate these darn hormones

i here toby chuckle

''shut up i cant help it''i say laughing

''so i see we have two extras today and by the way i'm doctor William''he says shaking all our hands

''yeah we both wanted to be see the baby for the first time to''Aria says

''well if you can sit on the table and lift your shut up and we'll get started''he says

**okay theres gonna be like 4 parts or 5parts to this but ill update the rest tonight its just im about to go somewhere and i wanted you guys to have something to read so here it is wait for more later on-Mikalya**


	27. Lil diaster

(Spencer's POV)

''okay i'm going to warn you this gel is kinda cold so i'm going to count down from 5,4,3,2,1'' he says

''woah that is super cold''i screech which makes everybody laugh

''well do you see your baby''he says

''where''all of us say at the same time

then i see it our baby it looks like a little tiny peanut

''aww''i say pointing to our baby

''omg''Emily and Aria say

''toby what do you think''i say

''i'm gonna step outside''toby says going outside

''toby wai-''i say but he slams the door

''is he ok''the doctor asks

''i-i-i dont know''i say standing up

''well do you wanna know how far along you are''Doctor Williams asks

''yes''i say turning my attention back to him

''well your 12 weeks so that make you three months and your next appointment will be in 2 weeks so you can make it up front and i will make you 10 pictures''he says handing me a napkin

''thank you''i say

''your welcome you can get your pictures up front''he says then walks out the office

''ok what the fuck is going on with toby''i say kinda getting mad

''geesh spencer you dont have to get so angry about it''Emily says mad because she's real close to toby

''and maybe he's just scared it's his first child spencer and you guys are only fucking 16''Emily yells at me

''what the hell EMILY WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT HER SHE'S JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH TOBY''Aria says getting mad at emily

''you know what the group was right you two are the most selfish in the group and i tried to back you up but now i see what their talking about''Emily says

''what when did they say that''i say tearing up that even my own brother thinks i'm selfish

''all the time and you know what i'm tired of hearing you guys brag every second of the day about yourselves''Emily says

but before she can say anything else i run out the room crying then i see all the boys outside with a big sign that says 'BABY SPOBY ON THE WAY' but when they see me crying they all come towards me

''NO DON'T COME NEAR ME''I say stepping back

''what's wrong sis''jason asks

''oh now i'm your sis i thought i was to selfish for you well you know what if i'm to selfish for you i'm out''i say walking away Aria right behind me

''come on spence lets just go to my house and for the rest of the night we'll just watch movies and eat ice cream and all other kinds of junks ok''she says trying to cheer me up

''kk''i say smiling

**okay i'm not sure how i did so tell me how i did and if you liked it so yeah bye hope you enjoyed and please review thanks-Mikayla**


	28. Don't let them take me!

**i'm not sure if anyone of you are up right now it's 11:11 oh yeah it's 11:11 make a wish lol its a me and my sister thing but i was updating real late tonight because i have some things to do early but here's the chapter you've been waiting for**

**(Spencer's Pov)**

''here you go''Aria says handing me a chocolate fudge sundae

''thanks ar so what kind of movie are we going to watch''i say

''scary movies''she says smiling

''oh no you are not about to make my baby listen to a scary movie''i say holding my stomach

''pleaseeeeeeeee'' she says

''fine which one then''i say finally giving in

'' nightmare on elm street''Aria says

''oh no i'm going to have nightmares''i mutter

''me to''aria says

so were in the middle of the movie and me and aria are hiding under the blanket scared and guess who's holding the popcorn me

then we hear footsteps and their coming closer and closer then the last thing i hear before everything goes black is

''i finally got you and your never coming back'' the person says

i scream and notice arias not under the blanket then i remeber she went in the bathroom

'ARIA HELP ME AHHHHHHH ARIA PLEASE HELP ME''i scream while im getting dragged out the house

''SPENCER NO''Aria screams but it's too late im already out the door

**what do you think?who took spencer?did you enjoy it?tell me in the reviews-Mikayla also one more thing i'm sorry i know it's short but i promise next chapter will be long**


	29. Help Me

(Aria's pov)

oh no who took spencer i'm freaking out what should i do should i call the group no they say i'm sselfish oh what the hell maybe emily made up the shit cause she was mad

i dial calebs number

_ring,ring_

_''hello Aria thank god you guys are talking to us you're on speaker''caleb exclaims_

_''yyyou guuuys''i say cry out_

_''hey what happened why are you crying''emily says_

_''somebody somebody''i stutter_

_''spit it out aria''they all say_

_''somebody took spencer''i scream/shout_

_''what were on our way''toby's says_

_(_Toby's Pov)

emily told us that she told the girls that we called them selfishes and we asked her why would she lie like that but all that is on my mind is getting my girlfriend back home and safe

''come on lets go in tobys car''caleb says we all hop in to my silver porche

once we get to arias house the doors already open so we walk right in and find aria on the ground holding a picture of her and spencer

''what happened''we all ask

''well um me and spencer we're watching movies then i went to use the bathroom then i um heard her screaming my name but by time i got down here the person was dragging her out of the house''she says all in one breath

then we all pause when aria's phone starts ringing

''oh my god'' we hear aria say while she try's to answer the phone

''what''we all say

''it's spencer''she says tears rushing down her eyes

_''hello'' she says while putting it on speaker_

_''ARIA HELP ME AHHHH''Spencer screams_

_''spencer where are you''Aria screams_

_''i'm at out hangout spot over looking rosewood i got away from them i'm in the woods i think i'm behind my house please hurry their coming back''she says before the line goes dead_

_''lets go NOW''all us guys say_

**oooooooo what did you guys think wait hold on breath a breath of relief she's ok for now lol why is -A only really after spencer tell me what you think in the reviews-Mikayla**


	30. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**okay you guys i will update when i hit 50 or more reviews so until then i won't update cause i dont know if people are still reading it but thank you spobylover1237 for your two reviews but yeah i love all of you guys and i love you guys for reading my book and all your support so yeah bye -Mikayla**


	31. Where is she

**The chapter you've all been waiting for**

**(Aria's Pov)**

finally we have arrived behind spencer and jason's house

''SPENCER!SPENCER!WHERE ARE YOU!CAN YOU HEAR US!SPENCER''We all yell

1 hour later

''where the hell is she we looked all around the whole woods''Toby says/asks

''i-i-i don't know''i reply

then me and emily's phone ring me and emily read the text

**oops you all are late but let me give you a hint splish!splash!splish!splash! better hurry up your losing her by the minute-A**

''what goes splish,splash''Holden says

''water''Caleb says

''okay where is it where we know water is''Toby says

we're all thinking until about 5mins later jason says

''our lake house -A must have her there''jason says running inside his house to get the keys for the lake house

then we all get in Toby's porch and go to the lake house

2 hours later

we're at the lake house we see a trail of blood leading into the lake house

''OH MY GOD''Me and Emily say and start crying

''come on let's go we have to find her''Ezra says

when we get to the lake we weren't prepared what we saw next it was

**ahhhhhh cliffhanger ahhh what was it?is spencer still alive?is the baby still alive well review and you'll find out tomorrow-Mikayla i know i'm so sorry it was short but i think i might make the next one longer**


	32. Where do we stand

**(Emily's Pov)**

''oh my god''i say covering my mouth

on the floor is CeCe dead with blood coming out of her neck

''come on don't look''Toby says pushing me and Aria out of the view

''le-lt=let's go check upstairs in''Jason says

as we are walking upstairs i feel something dripping on my head

''who ever is dripping water on my head STOP!''i yelled

''Emily none of us have water''Toby says stopping and looking at me weird

''then what was dripping on my head''i say looking up

''ahhhhh oh my god someones bleeding on the ceiling''i say

_bleep,bleep me and Aria look at each_ other_ then we read the text_

**wrong clue you better go before they find you second hint crunch,crunch,crunch she's in a bunch-A**

''okay where could she be''Aria asks biting her nails that's a habit she has when she's nervous

then everybody looks at jason who's face goes blank

''wait i think i know where she is''he says

''where'' all of us say

''when we were little me and Spencer built a tree house where the end of the lake is''jason says

''how many minutes is it away from here''Ezra asks

''well me and spencer have a shortcut if we start walking now we'll get there in 10mins''he says

''wait a said crunch,crunch,crunch she's in a bunch does that mean she's under the treehouse with leaves over her or in the tree house''Holden says

''i guess we'll have to find out on our selves''Toby says walking out with jason

''Now let's go get our spencer back''Caleb says

**okay what did you think?is Spencer alive?is the baby alive?well if spencer's alive than most likely the baby's alive but i guess you'll have to wait and find out tomorrow review thanks hope you enjoyed and ideas put in the review and i was thinking of starting a spobyone-shots book so if you have any one-shots you want me to write put in the revies thanks for all your support-Mikayla**


	33. I'm Free

**okay the moment you've all been waiiting for has arrived kinda but i'm going to warn you is kinda short sorry the reason most of my chapters are short is because my cousin is in the hospital with lung cancer so ive been visiting him a lot lately so yeah here's the chapter hope you enjoy**

**(Ezra's pov)**

Finally we've made it to the treehouse but it looks like no one is there

''Are you sure someone's in there''i ask jason

''positive she has be here the splash of the water here the crunch of the leaves she ha-''jason was cut off by

''AHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE GETTING ME OUT OF HERE''We all here Spencer scream

''Let's go''Toby says running to the treehouse

when we get in there Spencer is tied up to the bed it looks like a man trying to rape but the man doesnt here us come in Toby signals spencer to be quiet

(Spencer's Pov)

finally they all found me before Ian can rape me and hurt me and my baby but before Ian gets on top of me to take my clothes off toby comes and yanks him of the bed and throws to ground and starts punching real hard with boys help

''come on let's take you outside''Aria says grabbing me my hoodie

''don't fucking touch her again''toby says then the boys leave on the ground unconsicious and usher me outside

toby gives me a big hug and i hug him back

''Are you okay babe''he says rubbing my stomach

''yeah i'm fine''i say then we have a big group hug

''so em''aria says

''did you make up that ''selfish'' story''aria says

''ok yeah but only cause i got mad you know since it's that time of the month''she says then we hear all the say ''ewwww''

''shut up''us three say

''girls''they mutter

them aria,emily,and me hug

''friends forever''i say

''friends forever''they say

**okay what do you think okay she and the baby are fine yayayayay do and of you have any one-shots you want me to write for my spoby or any couple from pll or anything from pll you want me to write if so put them in the reviews please so yeah tell me what you want next chapter please thanks-Mikayla**


	34. Sparia

(Spencer's Pov)

At school everyone is listening to the principal's announcement

''_so ladies and gentleman todays announcements is there will be cheerleader tryouts''he announces_

_shit i forgot i'm team captain how am i suppose to cheer _

_''Football players please meet at the field at lunch time''he announces_

_awww i won't me able to spend time with my baby daddy_

_''Lastly there will be a spirit rally at 2:30 thank you guys for your time have a good day''he announces_

_i'm looking for the group but i can't find them there probably at breakfast should i go no i don't feel like ill just go use the bathroom_

_IN THE BATHROOM_

_as i get in the bathroom the door won't then i here the bathroom door open and slam shut_

''hello''i say my heart pounding in my chest when i see a black hoodie walking back and forth in the bathroom

''WHO ARE YOU AHHHH!''I Scream

''SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE''I Scream sinking down to the floor having a panic attack and counting to 10

''1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10''i whisper to calm me down

''SPENCER YOU IN HERE''I hear aria shout

''in here''i whisper

''Are you ok we we're looking for you because me and em got this text that said this''she says showing me her phone

**how much more can i have with your little bad girl when she's all by herself-A**

''i had a panic attack and i saw a person in a black hoodie walking back and forth in the bathroom''i say sobbing her shirt

''hey your ok now come on let's get to class before kills us''she says lauhging

''why would i care''i say standing up

''because your lil bundle of joy''she says patting my belly that's starting to show a little bit

''hey he better not think twice about landing a hand anywhere near my stomach or the boys are going to kill him themselves and i wouldn't let anything near near my lil baby''i say putting my hand over my belly

''awww your going to be the best mommy in the world''she says

_ring!ring!ring!_

_''_let's go'' she says

**so what you think about the team sparia moment?any ideas for my one-shot story it can be any character in pll because it's a pll one-shot story?tell me what you want next chapter bye-Mikayla**


	35. ideas please

**sorry this is not a chapter i'm stuck what should i do for the next chapter send me your ideas**


	36. I need your help

**okay you guys i know im sorry i haven't updated on a long time but a lot stuff is going on right now i will update thursday but for right can you guys send me what baby gender you want and a few names i will really appreciate it thanks love ya-Mikayla**


	37. Costume Shopping

**Halloween store Spencer,Aria,and Emily scene yay!**

(spencer's pov)

''ok spence what are you gonna be for halloween''Aria says

''i was thinking minnie mouse,or a 50's girl''i say going down the costume aisle

''what about you ar and em''i say looking at different costumes

''i don't know i was thinking bumble bee or a ladybug''aria says

''i was thinking vampire maybe''em says

**switching to the guys Toby,Jason,Caleb,Holden,Ezra scene YAY!**

''hey bro what are you gonna be''caleb asks Toby

''i wanna be a gangster''toby says

''dude girls are gonna be all over you, you know what you should do it to make spencer jealous i think all of us like when spencer gets jealous''Caleb says

''yeah i'll do that what are you gonna be''Toby says

''i don't know a vampire''caleb says

''do you guys know what your gonna be''Holden asks jason and ezra

''nooo''they reply

''yeah me neither''holden says

''lets keep looking''Ezra says

''yeah'' all the boys say

**so what do you think?one question what pop-star do you hate most and why?what should each character be for halloween?Where should halloween take place?What should happen?and what do you want for one of my one-shot stories?thank you love ya-Mikayla**


	38. Writer's Block

**okay this is not a chapter because i am on really bad writers block so this is just do you have any ideas chapter please send them to me and I wanna start a new story so is there and story you want me to write it can be anything thanks HAPPY FATHERS DAY LOL i kinda forgot about Fathers day lol but yeah just give me some ideas and ill make a shout out to who ever gave me ideas love ya-Mikayla**


	39. So bored

**HEY GUYS SORRY I'M NOT UPDATING BUT CURRENTLY RIGHT NOW I'M IN THE HOSPITAL BUT WHEN I GET OUT I'LL UPDATE SO YEAH SORRY LOVIES I HATE THIS HOSPITAL BED AND FOOD I CAN'T WAIT TO GET OUT OF HERE BUT YEAH WISH ME LUCK IN THIS BOREDOM OF A PLACE-MIKAYLA**


	40. I Guess that answers my question

**I'M OUT OF THE HOSPITAL NOW YAY WELL NOW I'M BACK TO UPDATING EVERYDAY SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY**

(SPENCER'S POV)

Toby's been real distant with me lately i wonder whats up with well today is my 4 months check my stomach got big soon i'll be a balloon

i wonder if Toby is still gonna pick me up for the appointment let me call him

**Spoby convo**

_Toby:hello_

_Spencer:hey baby you still gonna pick me up for our doctor's appointment_

_Toby:I'm busy right now_

_that ticked me off when he said he is to busy he basically said he's to busy for our baby oh that's it he pushed the last straw_

_Spencer:DOING WHAT TOBY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN BUSY PRETTY FUCKING ALL WEEK AND WHEN I NEED YOU YOUR NOT THERE BUT THIS IS OUR BABY TOBY _

_Toby:SPENCER I'M BUSY I HAVE A LIFE STOP BEING A CLINGY BITCH_

_Spencer:I'M NOT A CLINGY BITCH TOBY YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME ALL FUCKING WEEK WHAT IS IT ARE YOU MAD BECAUSE I'M NOT GIVING YOU SEX_

_but before i can say anything else i was cut off by a girl giggling _

_Spencer:I guess that answers my question we're done Toby go have fun fucking your dumb little whores_

_then i ended the call and slid the door and cried my eyes out_

_Doctor and Spencer convo_

_Doctor:hello this is doctor william how may i insist you_

_Spencer:yeah um hello doctor william is it to late for me to get an abortion_

**omg what did you think?is she gonna abort the baby or will the group give her reasons not to?read to find out what happens next bye lovies-Mikayla**


	41. Should i do it

_(SPENCER'S POV)_

_Doctor:Spencer__ if you get an abortion it can be really risky because your four months along_

_Spencer:look i know that but i just don't think i can raise this baby anymore so can you please see what you can do_

_Doctor:(sighs)i'll see what i can do i really believed in you though can you just rethink this through_

_Spencer: i've made my decission and i'm not changing my mind OK bye and please call me back about the abortion_

But Spencer now while she was on the phone with the doctor that the group was right behind her

''what the hell do you think your doing''aria yelled at spencer

''what does it look like i'm doing i'm getting an abortion''I yell back

''what,why''Holden yells back

''you wanna know why because your dickhead of a friend cheated on me''i yell at him

''what''they yell

''yeah''i reply

''tell us what happened''Ezra says

then i explain everything that happened and by the end their all mad

''i'm gonna kill that son of a bitch''Caleb says

''hey come here sis''jason says holding his arms open which i run into and hug on as if my life counted on it and just sopped soaking his shirt

''But spence why are you trying to get an abortion''Emily asks

''be-because i-i-i don't think i can raise this baby on my own''i cry out to them

''awww spence'' they say and group hug me

''you have us spence to raise the baby you don't need toby''ezra says

before i can say anything my phone rings indicating have a text and guess who it is

**who texted herz?what do you think it will say?is she still going to get an abortion?should she get an abortion?tell me what you think in the reviews thanks lovies -Mikayla**


	42. This Can't Be Happening

**I decided to not let you guys wait till tomorrow so his the chapter you've all been waiting for Warning:I made a twist so read to find out the twist**

**(Spencer's Pov)**

_I was debating if i should get an abortion or not but what the group said to me did make sense i do have their support so i decided to keep the baby the group went to go get some chinese food for all of us to eat for dinner then i hear my stomach _

_''Aww somebody's hungry wanna apple''i say to my stomach then i felt the very FIRST kick omg my baby just kicked me so i was gonna go get an apple since i knew that meant yes_

_as i was about to walk down the stairs i felt my self get pushed down by the stairs by somebody but all i saw before i passed was a black hoodie running out of the house_

(Aria's POV)

as we all were standing outside knocking on the door waiting for spencer to open the door she wouldn't the door luckily jason didn't forget his keys as we were walking in we saw on the passed

''SPENCER OMG SPENCER''I yell trying to wake her up

''JASON CALL THE POLICE NOW''Caleb yells

''MY SISTER I DON'T WHAT HAPPENED I THINK SHE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS,UMM WE WE'RE WALKING IN THE HOUSE AND SHE WAS JUST LAYING THERE ON THE GROUND,THANK YOU PLEASE HURRY''Jason yelled in the phone

(Spencer's POV)

_BEEP,BEEP,BEEP_

_I open my eyes and see a doctor_

''where am i''i croak out

''oh dear your awake''she says

''what happened''i asked

''well you fell down a flight of stairs and your friends found you on the floor passed out''she says then it hit me someone pushed me off the stairs

''is my baby okay''i say

''I'm very sorry Miss Hastings but your baby died after you fell off the stairs''she says

''WHAT NO THE BABY CAN'T BE DEAD N-N-NO''I cry breathing heavy

''i'm sorry for your lost do you want your friends in her with you''she ask rubbing my back

''yes please send them in''i say still crying holding my flat stomach

5 mins later they all come in

''hey spence your awake how are you doing''Aria says hugging me

''i lost my baby''i whisper

''what''aria says

''i lost my baby ar''i cry into her shoulder then everyone crowds around me and hug me while they cry

''this can't be happening to me i want my baby back''i whisper

''everythings gonna be alright''jason says through his tears

all i can do is nod then my phone beeps indicating i have a text

**aww poor spency just lost her baby wanna know what you we're having a boy i told you not every fairytale has a happy ending so get ready for the nightmare to begin-A **i read out loud then i throw my phone to the wall and it shatters to pieces

**awwww no more spoby baby how do you feel about it?i cried writing this?what shoulld happen next?did you like the twist? tell me in the reviews-Mikayla**


	43. I will always love you

**so how many of you we're shocked?well you're just gonna get shocked more this is just the beginning get ready for all the twist that all our coming your way?-Mikayla**

(TOBY'S POV)

I was walking out of Madison's house she sure wasn't as good as Spencer as i was getting in my porche i got a text

**someones in the hospital better hurry up you already lost one person-A**

i speed done the street thinking he was talking about my dad or something since i already lost Spencer

i go to the counter

''Hi is there a Robert Cavanaugh here''i ask the lady running out of breath

''let me check''she says typing his name

''no sir there isn't''she says then i think no she can't be here

''what about spencer hastings''i ask afraid of her answer

''yes there is room 306''she says

oh god what did i do i run to the elevator and get to room 306

i open the door right when i open it i see spencer and the group crying

''Spencer''i say

''OH HELL NO GET THE HELL OUT TOBY''Jason yells

''NO WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SPENCER''I yell

''let's step outside toby''Jason says

''she umm she lost the baby toby''jason says

''what no she couldn't how''i say

''someone pushed her down the stairs''he says

''do you know who''i say ready to kill who ever killed my baby

''no but she got a text from -A saying it was a boy''jason tells

then i just break i slide down the wall and just sob

(Spencer's Pov)

everybody went outside to the waiting room while my mom came in

''Mommy they said my baby was healthy and i was gonna have a healthy baby if i didn't get pushed''i cry hard

''they said i wasn't doing anything wrong''i cry in my moms shoulder

''i know baby i know''she soothes me

''it hurts mom it hurts so much''i cry with my mom

then toby comes in

''Can i talk to you''toby says

''sure''i say wiping my tears

''i'm so sorry spencer i've never meant to cheat on you i was just so stressed out i-i''he just broke down it broke my heart

''Toby it's ok we all we're stressed out''i cry and scoot over on the bed so he can lay with me

''do you forgive me''he says through his tears

''yeah i forgive you but toby i hate that i love you so much''i say

''thank you so much spencer i promise i won't screw up again''

''can we just forget about last night''i say

''yeah''he says and holds me while i cry in his chest

''it hurts so much toby''i say

''i know babe i know''he says

i just cry myself to sleep thinking about why my baby had to die

but before i drift away i here toby say

''i will always love you spencer''he says

''i will always love you to toby''i say

then go to sleep

(Aria's Pov)

''Mr, and are you guys ok''i say through my tears

''yeah but spencer and toby are never gonna be the same again'' says

then we all just break down and fall asleep in the waiting thinking about all the good memories we had then i think

nothing will be the same with all of us ever again

**woah i think that's the longets chapter i've ever read?what did you think?this is not the end?what do you think is gonna happen next? tell me in the reviews-Mikayla**


	44. I've Changed

(Aria's pov)  
it's been two weeks since the baby died

Spencer been an emotional wreck she just sits in her room and looks out the window today me and the group are at school hopefully Spencer comes today because today is cheerleader try-outs and spencer is cheer captain

''Hey do you think Spencer will come to school today''i ask toby

''No She hasn't been herself since the baby died''Toby said he's holding up really good

(Spencer's Pov)

Today they think i'm not coming to school today well i am i've changed i've be came more fearless and more sluttier if you can even say that(outfit on polyvore go check it out)

as i'm about to walk down the stairs i remember that's how my baby die so i hold on to the railing and think no i've changed i have to face my fears so i walk down the stairs and everyone is looking at me and when i mean everyone i mean all the parents and melissa

''Spencer''they all say and each give me a hug

''how are you sweetie''pam said

''i'm good actually''i say getting a banana

''are you going to school''my mom said

''yeah i am i have cheer try-outs''i say

''you look pretty''everyone says

''thank you''i reply

''do you need a ride''Mel ask

''no i can drive thank you though i should get going school about to start in 30mins bye everyone''i say

''bye''they reply with smiles on their faces

i get in the car and head to school

**skip the car** **ride**

i take a deep breath and step out of the car and grab my cheer bag

i walk in and look for the group i see them by my locker so i walk quietly over there

i'm surprise people haven't heard about ''him'' yet

when Aria and Emily see me they scream and come hug me

''uhh guys i can't breath''i laugh

''omg your laughing''Aria says

Then all the boys in gulf me in a hug

''hey guys''i hug back

''TOBY''i scream and i wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him

''hey babe it's so good to see you happy''Toby says i mess his spiked hair by rubbing it cause i know he hates that

''well we have our spencer back''jason says after i rub toby's hair then the whold group starts laughing

we all talked about things then the bell rang to go to english i can't wait to see Ezra again

''Morning class today we have a test''Ezra says

''uhhhh''the whole class groans

when Ezra sees me in the back with Toby in the group he gives me a hug and says''It's good to have you back''

''thanks''i say

''ok you guys have an hour to do your test starting now''Ezra says

''pss spence''caleb and holden say

''what''i whisper

''did you get the answers from lucas''holden asks

''yeah hold on i'll give it to you when i'm finish just guess for now''i reply

''ok''they reply

55mins later

_ring,ring,ring_

''ok class please push foward your test then you guys may leave''Fits says

''where you going now babe''toby says taking my hane i have cheer try-outs

i say getting my back out

''mind if i watch you change''toby says with that bad boy smile

''get the hell out of here toby''i say pushing

''don't you have football practice captain''i ask

''yeah but see you later at lunch the group is going to the grill at lunch so meet us by your car ok''toby says pulling me forward by the waist and kissing me

''ok''

changed into my cheer practice outfit(outfit in polyvore)

**cheer practice**

''okay girls so Aria and me are gonna show you girl some simple cheer moves and your gonna do it ok'' i say

girls start giggling

''do i hear giggling if i do who ever started giggling i can kick you out and not have you on our team''Aria says

then everyone steps

''ok 5,6,7,8'''then me and Aria do the dance moves

**end of try-outs**

''Okay meet back here tomorrow and we'll tell you who made it''i say

''ok''they say

''come on ar the group wants to do lunch at the grill''i say

''kk'' she says but before we leave both our phones ring

when we read it we couldn't we couldn't believe what it said and what we saw because it's impossible

**what was on their phone?did you like it?what's gonna happen next?tell me what you think in the reviews-Mikayla**


	45. Welcome The Bad Girls

(Spencer's Pov)

After the picture Aria told the group that we weren't gonna make it to the grill because we still had to figure out who made it which was a LIE

''Aria why aren't we going to grill''I ask as she was dragging me to the car

''Spencer you saw what the text said we're taking this bitch down once and for all''She replies

''Where are we going''I ask as we go to her car

''Ravenswood''She replies

''WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY I AM NOT GOING IN THAT TOWN ESPECIALLY WITH THESE CLOTHES''I yell at her

''That's why we're going to your house to change our outfits''she say

**skip car ride**

Good thing nobody'd home

''Let's go spence''Aria says

''Coming gessh''i whisper

''i heard that''she says

''good''i reply

when we get to the stairs again i freeze

''Spence it's gonna be okay on 3 we'll walk together ok''Aria says

''Ok''I reply

''1''

''2''

''3''

''let's go''She says then we walk up the stairs into my room

''Okay let's pick out some outfits''Aria says

(outfits on polyvore my username is spoby1106)

''Let's go Ravenswood is about to welcome The Bad Girls''Aria says

_bleep,bleep,bleep_

**Ravenswood is about to welcome the Bad Girls but i'm about to welcome the bloody girls-A**

**okay yeah i know this is short?did you guys like the chapter?This was sort of a filler so that's why it was short?what do you think is gonna happen in Ravenswood?Who like the -A text?Tell me all in the reviews-Mikayla**


	46. Justin Drew Cavanaugh

(Spencer's Pov)

''Aria can you drive any faster''i say feeling car sick cause Aria was driving like a maniac and stopping on the breaks like crazy lady

''Sorry Spence''she says

_RING,RING,RING_

_i look at AriA_

''uh oh it's Toby''i say looking at Aria

''well your good liar answer it''she says

''_hello''i answer_

_''where the hell are you'' jason yells_

_''sorry we're at one of the cheerleaders house because she was having a pizza party for the people who tried-out today''i reply turning up the radio to make it seem like we're at a party_

_''oh ok do you think you''ll be back tonight we all need to talk''toby says_

_''umm maybe not''i reply_

_''well can you try''he replys_

_''yeah we'll try ok''i reply_

_''ok I love you babe''he says_

_''I love you to baby''i reply grinning like a_ fool

then i hang up

Then i see the welcome to ravenswood sign

''looks like we're here''aria says

''looks like they celebrate halloween early''i reply

''yep let's go''she says getting out the car

''what exactly are we looking for''i tell her

''your baby''she replies but soon regrets it once shes anger and my eyes start to water

''my baby''i say pointing to my stomach''is dead ok because of -A just because -A sent some picture of a baby doesn't mean he is still alive ok my baby is dead don't bring him up again''she says crying

''can i ask you a question real quick that invovles the baby''she asks looking down

''only one''i say

''what we're you going to name him''she says

''Justin,Justin Drew Cavanaugh''i reply looking down

''That really cute''she replies

''do you think you would've kept him''she replies then i just got real mad

''YOU KNOW WHAT ARIA HOW BOUT' YOU GET PREGNANT AND YOUR BOYFRIEND FREAKING CHEATS ON YOU CAUSE HE WANTS SEX AND THEN YOU FALL DOWN THE STAIRS AND LOSE YOUR BABY BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ASKING ME CAUSE ABOUT THE BABY I LOST''I yell then run away down the street

''NO SPENCER I'M SORRY COME BACK''She yells crying but i already turned the cornerr

(Aria's Pov)

My plan is complete

**To:Unknown**

**From:Aria**

**stay hidden make sure she's not watching keep up the good act-Aria**

**ooooo what did you guy think?did you guys see that coming?how many of you love that twist?is she on the -A team?who was the text sent to?and i know this is short sorry it's just i'm getting my tv and snacks and things set up for my sleepover with my friends to watch pll tonight lol lov ya dovies-Mikayla**


	47. Step 2

**okay guys sorry i didn't update yesterday i was kinda busy but just to warn you this chapter might be a little short because i'm about to go somewhere bu****t i didn't wanna leave you guys hanging**

(Aria's pov)

step 2 call the group and get them down here

i call emily

(PHONE CONVO)

Emily:hello

Aria:h-h-hello em(stuttering)

Emily:Aria what's wrong

Aria:You guys need to come to Ravenswood

Emily:What why i thought you guys were at a sleepover

Aria:We lied we we're on an -A and i lost Spencer

Emily:what how

Aria:i brought up things about the baby

Emily:what the fuck aria why would you do that

then i hear a scream i think is spencer

Aria:I think spencer just scream please em hurry

Emily:okay ar we're on our way

then the line goes dead

**To:Unknown**

**From:Aria **

**Hold on we're on our way stay put follow the plan-Aria**

**so what did you think?yeah i know it's short i'm going to dinner with a special someone*hint**hint* so yeah?and todays Ariana Grande's birthday Happy Birthday Ari lol she's my idol well love ya dovies-Mikayla**


	48. updated

**okay you guys i will be updating tonight like 2 chapters so if your still up there will be 2 or maybe more chapters up bye lovies-mikayla**


	49. You Know Who I Am Cause I know You

(Aria's Pov)

i see a porche car pull up to me and notice it's Toby's car

Emily comes out looking mad as hell

''What the hell Aria are you two doing out here''She exclaims

''Look we we're looking for -A then i brought up the baby and she just ran off''i say following the plan

''Aria why would you do that bring up the baby''toby says clearly mad at me

''come on we have to find her''ii say grabbing emily's hand

(unknown Pov)

**a\n(this is just the unknown persons thoughts)**

i got the text from aria so we're still going with the plan

i'm kinda really scared right now

i bet you don't know who i am well i'm not as bad as you think i am

you have the answer i know you do you know who i am because i know you to

**okay yeah here's the chapter guys sorry it was short and crappy but my boyfriend was doing ''stuff'' to me while i was trying to update so i couldn't really concentrate so blame him if you didn't like it lol now he's faking being mad because i put that lol. so what did you think?who's the person? what's gonna happen next?what should my next story be?tell me all in the reviews goodnight from me and my bf justin i MIGHT have more chapters tonight-Mikayla**


End file.
